Fangirl Alert
by DarkFlameOfTheMonkey
Summary: There are Monster Attack Levels 1, 2, 3 and 4. Why don't the Monkey Team have a 'Fangirl Alert? For they prove themselves to be truly a force to be feared... Funnyish and scaryish...
1. Heroes

**A/N:** **Another plot bunny. I hope it'll be over quickly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Monkey Team. I wish I did. I really do.**

Heroes

They were legends. That's all they used to be, legends. Myths. Tales that octogenarians told their grandkids. Then their parents would tell the children not to believe what grandpa says. Just one big story that guys at the pub spout from their mouth when they just had too many cups of Bailey's. Big fat lie, that's what the parents and the sober said.

They never thought that those people could be telling the truth.

Long ago, there was a mighty man, with amazing abilities. He protected the people, in his white pants and shirt with the two button on the side. With the jet black gloves, he comforted the people. With the big black boots, he triumphed over all evil that appeared. And with the weird-looking helmet, he created an air of mystery. And something for the youngins to laugh about.

Then, one day, no one was laughing anymore. For the man, the one with the extraordinary powers and the costume familiar to all, had disappeared. He fell, and when people looked again he was gone. Some said he had died fighting the creature that had appeared that day. Some said he fell out of the sky on purpose, a suicide attempt. Others just went on with life.

For decades, the city prospered without his care. They had new protectors. A team of six magnificently coloured monkeys. They lived inside a gigantic boxy robot on the edge of the city. Sometimes it was used to help fight a monster that had rampaged the city, firing missiles and lasers. Sometimes it would separate into six different vehicles for the monkeys to travel in. They were a wonderful team. They had robotic attachments, weapons and devices that they used. They constantly chattered in monkey noises no human could understand. They created more mystery than the powerful man they depended on long ago.

There were six of them, each a different vibrant colour. One is jet black with yellowy green olive eyes. His eye clolour is impossible to place. The monkey is mysterious and yet solid, you listen to him and watch his every move. Another is red. Or pink. Continuous heated debate goes on about the colour of his fur. He is presumed male, so it must be red. One is blue, his black eyes look intelligent and knowing. Superior in a small way. Another one is coloured a sunny yellow. Presumed female because of the way she argues constantly with the red one and because of her bubbly pink eyes. She sometimes conducts herself as a woman, but fights with the strength and ferocity of a mighty warrior. One monkey is a bright green, bright as the smile that is on his kind face. Jumping around all the time, screeching happily. The last one is orange. Sometimes he wears shoulder pads and a breast plate and instead of built-in weapons, he has two gloves. He seems to be the leader of the pack.

Then, one day, the team of monkeys stood on top of the large robot's shoulder, looking out at the city. The orange one wasn't with them. Then, they went back inside.

They never came back out.

At least, not until a human boy found them.

The boy was the sort of person you never pay attention to in the street. He blends in with the citizens perfectly. He was normal. In a day, he changed all that.

Soon, everyone paid attention to him. Everyone knew his name. Every boy that had a wooden sword and pretended to slay monsters wanted to be a hero for real, every little boy wanted to be him. It was surprising the shops didn't sell costumes of him for boys to dress up as at parties. Every girl in the city swooned over him. They dreamed of marrying him someday, an almost impossible dream. People admired, people envied, people prided upon. Just one awkward teenage boy was the subject of so much attention and emotion.

Of course, there were the monkeys. The boy led them, talked with them. The entire team of boy and robot monkeys rarely left the minds of the citizens. People of all ages, people all different. They can be categorised. But this story is focused on only one type of adoring fan. A species of fans that foam at the mouth at the sight of their heroes. Those that will do anything to get close to the object of their affection.

I am referring to of course...

Fangirls.

**Heroes of Shuggazoom, beware the most fearsome of all humanoid creatures...**

**Basically, I unleash a horde of fans to obliterate the Monkey Team, chapter by chapter. One...monkey...at a time.**

**Muahahahaha, R&R! If I get a good response I'll continue.**


	2. Captain Shuggazoom, my love!

**A/N: I wanted to do this for ages!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shuggazoom, the Monkey Team or anything else.**

**History must be learned...**

Captain Shuggazoom, my love!

"AGH! Unhand me you hideous freaks of nature!"

He wasn't fighting monsters, beasts or any other synonym you can think of. He wasn't battling evil overlords.

It was much, much worse than that.

Well, for him, anyway.

"Al? Little assistance. Here._ Please?!_"

The Alchemist shook his head, laughing to himself. "For once, my friend..." Oh no. When the Alchemist starts speaking in incomplete sentences, it's never a good thing. "I'm sorry to say I do not wish to. It is too amusing!"

Captain Shuggazoom narrowed his eyes at his friend in a pout. "You realise, that having said that, I'm not buying you lunch for a week." Turning his attention to the three women clutching tightly to his limbs, he tried, and failed, to remove them.

"None of my fangirl tactics are working!" he pleaded to the Alchemist after a while. "How did they even get here?!"

Captain Shuggazoom's friend shrugged. "Gravitational pull has adjusted? They said that two objects can hardly go flying across the room towards each other because of their mutual gravity field." The Alchemist grinned. "But now, I'm not so sure."

"CAPTAIN SHUGGAZOOM! I LOOOVE YOOUU!"

The man groaned. He'd been through this before. "Okay, _how_ exactly did they find me?!"

"CAP'N SHUGGY! YOU ARE SO _HANDSOME!_"

"Agh! They're nicknaming me already!" Captain Shuggazoom screamed. "Oh for the love of... Okay I don't know what, but _help me_!"

"OMIGOSH! HE'S _BEGGING!_ THAT IS SO CUTE!"

The three fangirl women burst into hysterical laughter.

"_Ahhh!_ They're _laughing!_ This is your last chance Alchemist, help me get them off of me!" Captain Shuggazoom was well and truly desperate now.

The Alchemist tried to help his friend, but was somewhat hampered by the fact that a pair of young girls with glasses and a lot of books had appeared from the doorway and were walking straight towards him. _Alright... How did they get into my laboratory?! Oh no, they look like college students... Ahhh! Must run away!_

"Excuse me Mr Alchemist sir, but...ummm..."

"Uh, can we have your autograph?"

The Alchemist looked frantically from one girl to the other, then to his friend Captain Shuggazoom, who was struggling on the floor with his own fangirls.

"Al, can you please-" Captain Shuggazoom's eyelids suddenly expanded. "Whoa and wow. You have fangirls?"

The Alchemist slowly backed away from the fangirl duo. "Trust me, it's a new experience for me!"

Captain Shuggazoom laughed. "Eh, you get used to it after a while. I know how to deal with them." He looked at the fangirls clinging to his arms. "Altough these are a bit more..._difficult_...than most..."

**The next chapters are the Monkey Team, and it gets serious.**


	3. And So It Begins

**A/N: I should be studying for my maths test after the holidays... Ah well, never mind! Whoohoo!**

**Disclaimer: SRMTHFG ain't mine, the fangirls are only sort of mine, and everything I do own my mother claims it is hers. So, screw that.**

And So It Begins

"...our foremothers were brave souls, dedicated to the noble quest of screaming deliriously at their heroes!" the young voice echoed through the enormous cavern, occupied entiredly by insane Shuggazoomian fans of the Monkey Team.

"Yes, thank you Marie, for that excellent reading of the passage on the ancient Captain Shuggazoom fangirl conquest. You say you found it in the Shuggazoom Archives? Well then, I have to get there sometime. I'll update the upcoming events, and the newsletter will be distributed tomorrow." The speaker was nothing more than a fangirl herself, a small female _nothing_, up until not long ago, she had been recommended by many as a suitable leader of the entire group. She had brought with her new and organised ways, and her ideas were extraordinary. She had her grip tightened on the Fangirl Order, and she had polished it.

"Spova Week celebrations will be brought forward two days, _do not dare comment, supporters of other shippings, your time will come_, to accomodate the adequate preparation time for the Inner Circle's operation. This is need to know information, until said information is released to all ranks. And speaking of which, an Inner Circle meeting will be held in twenty minutes. That includes all MTM Fangirl house captains. And that's it for today, thank you everybody." The speaker stepped away from the lectern as applause arose from the audience. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and walked away, her black ponytail bobbing. Chiru and Chira followed her, like they always did.

"Are we going to start unfolding the plan, Cherry?" Chira asked, referring to the Innner Circle meeting.

The High Fangirl shook her head. "No dear sister, the plan just needs a bit of fine-tuning. The agreed date is still locked in."

The two Chiro clone twins smiled smugly in anticipation at each other, and hi-fived. Cherry held up her two hands, and the clones on either side of her slapped them. The three girls' bond was unique, they were all female Chiro clones. When Cherry had been elected High Fangirl, she had appointed Chira and Chiru as her right _and_ left-hand girls.

"You two go on to the meeting room, I need some fresh air."

Chira and Chiru nodded and walked off, as they both shared the position of the Chiro Fangirl house captain. Anyway, their seats had been taken by the Otto and Antauri MTM Fangirl house captains last week. The two clones intended to take them back.

Cherry walked down the hallways of the Fangirl Cave, until she reached one of the openings to above ground. She got out of the fangirl base, stretched, and looked at the unsuspecting city with the gaze of someone who knew they had the upper hand.

Those fangirls had plans. Big plans.

--------------

Chiro's day had been perfectly normal up until now.

The boy turned his head, slightly, carefully. He had glimsped a flash of movement behind the trees in the park, felt the air particles move, heard the faint sound of giggles that he was convinced were not imagined.

Chiro's black locks moved as the skin on his scalp twitched. His blue eyes widened in shock as they striked.

They had him surrounded. They were better than Chiro had thought. They were organised, _obssessed_, and all wanted to marry him. Deadly, as far as the teen hero was concerned.

Five of them leapt at him from all angles, pinning the boy down onto the grass. As he struggled to move his head to look his attckers in the eye, Chiro noticed that quite a few of them were drooling. _Never_ a good sign. If they were drooling, you were _extremely _lucky to leave with all strands of your hair still attached to your head, or with all your limbs still in the correct sockets. Or still wearing your clothes.

All five of the fangirls were excited, shivering with the mindblowing experience of being in such close proximity to Chiro, the great leader of the Monkey Team and Shuggazoom's hero! They fought the strong urge to throw their arms around him and squeal like a ninny, perhaps even feel brave enough to kiss him. A strong urge indeed.

They didn't do this, every Chiro fangirl's dream, for two figures had emerged from the shadows behind the trees. Two big and frighteningly familiar figures.

"AHHH! Not the female clones of _me!_ Why me?! Why them?! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME ARGH..." If Chiro had been hopeless to escape the iron clutches of the fangirls already on him, he wanted to run all the way to Soturix 7 now.

"AW, HE'S CLAWING AT THE DIRT! THAT IS ADORABLE!"

"No no no NO! This is not good, this is NOT GOOD!" Chiro had worked himself up into a state of extreme panic, and possibly delirium. "I'm almost there, I'm almost outta here!" Definitely delirium, and a mood swing or two should be hitting soon... "Oh who am I kidding, I'm doomed! Doomed I tell you! _DOOOMED!_ They have _clones of me! _No one can escape the clones! NO ONE!" The poor boy was almost crying now.

"OH MY, HE'S _DESPERATE!_ NOT LONG NOW GIRLS!"

Chira hid a giggle, then bent down close to Chiro's face until they're noses were pressed up against each other.

"Please make it a painless death!" Chiro pleaded.

Chira laughed. "Not at all, Chiro! We're not here to kill you!"

Chiro had good reason to be suspicious, the girls on top of him looked ready to take on a herd of really, really badly mutated rhinoceri to get close to him. And probably kill him in the process. "You're joking right?" he asked his clone sceptically.

Chira's elated look disappeared. "Just pass this note onto those monkeys. And don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about! They _need_ to see this note. Or they just might be in for a nastier shock than planned. Now... Uh, Chiru? Where was I up to?"

"Get the note to the monkeys."

"Oh, right." Chira turned back to the source of her DNA. Namely a shivering boy. "Just let the Monkey Team see the note." Then she drew back her fist, and slammed a small sticky piece of paper onto his forehead.

"Exit!" Chiru ordered. The five fangirls got off Chiro and looked at Chira with envy. Muffled cries of, "Wow, I can't believe you did that!" and, "Ohmygawd, do you realise that whatever we did, was to _CHIRO_?! He's a fraction of the Order's _dream date!"_ followed them away.

Chiro lay on the grass in a trembling traumatized heap of boy. How he found the strength to sit up, stand, and walk shakily all the way back to the Super Robot, we have no idea.

**I actually figured out a plot for this thing! Wow...**


	4. Not Good At All

**A/N: This is going to get awkward... Characters are a little OOC, but fangirls can do that to ya when you're a hero. I find that when you have the Monkey Team acting OOC, Chiro is the funniest. Strange.**

**Disclaimer: Well la di da di da. I don't have ten thousand Formless in my bedroom!**

Not Good At All

"Antauri, I'm scared."

"Well tough luck boy, _you're_ the Chosen One and leader!"

"BUT I'M SCARED!"

Antauri sighed and tried to relax, Nova hugged her knees and shivered while Gibson held his head in his hands pressing himself for an idea on what to do.

"What do we do?! I can't think of anything right now!" Gibson yelled at last.

"The note says we can't do anything about it." Sprx said. "So I reckon we just sit back and take it!"

"Oh sure, you'd absolutely _love_ some deranged little girls to _**go and murder you!**_" The term, 'Gibson was a little tense' would be a gross understatement.

The Monkey Team were sitting on the floor of the main room, crowded in a circle around the omnious note that had been pasted to Chiro's head. It read:

_Greetings Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force (Go!). We are the united force of fangirls in Shuggazoom! Under the wise and cunning leadership of our most recent High Fangirl, we have planned you all...a surprise. You cannot prevent an operation like this, so BE PREPARED. Just liked to let you know._

Underneath the text was a symbol. Red lips, opened to reveal the biggest set of tonsils any of the Monkey Team had ever seen. The seal of the Fangirl Order, even though none of the monkeys or Chiro had ever seen it before.

"Do you reckon it's going to be a good surprise?" Otto asked.

"I don't think so Otto." Nova said softly. "I don't think it's going to be good at all."

--------------

Antauri tried to get his eyes to close. A simple task, if the light from the hallway was blocked off. Antauri groaned repeatedly as he opened his sleeping pod and walked wearily to the sliding door. He made sure it was closed before he turned around and returned to his pod, except that this time he tripped over the small river. After a lot of loud and angry grumbling, Antauri was back in his bed. Back to the task of trying to sleep. Easy, if only he would turn off the built-in radio inside his pod. Up-Late Love Song Dedications. An odd addiction, but a tough one to break. The black monkey waited until the next two songs had finished, then switched off the radio. Unfortunately, the required button was right next to the button for the Super Robot's intercom, which sent Antauri's yell of surprise and the last two lines of some random hit love long booming throughout the Super Robot.

After a whole lot of random annoying things, including Antauri's sudden realisation that he hadn't checked on his bonsai tree since that morning, the tired old monkey had the right circumstances to sleep. His eyes were nearly closed, and his consciousness was slipping slowly away...

This is just too perfect/cliche a moment to pass up a rude/funny/cliche awakening.

Antauri knew that idea for a built-in pod telephone was a bad one.

A phone ringing in your bed while you are sleeping is very annoying. A phone ringing in your bed while you are sleeping, and hearing no answer when you pick up is infuriating.

Antauri tried not to lose his temper as he lifted up his arm and answered the call. "H-mrphl-llo?" Antauri felt that he must have been already asleep and dreaming. All he heard was a high-pitched, "Eee!" and the sound of something cluttering and bouncing crazily on the floor, and then whoever was on the other end ended the call. The monkey, who was now phenomenally exhausted, pressed the button to hang up his phone, making sure to hit the right one.

Fifteen point twenty-seven seconds later, the phone rung again. Antauri grimaced and waited a few seconds before answering. "Hello?" he said a little more forcefully.

Nothing but a very, very annoying girly giggle.

The black monkey blew out a long burst of air between his teeth, turned off the increasingly annoying telephone, then turned over and _tried_ to get to sleep.

Antauri growled when the phone rang again. Not bothering to turn his head to look at the blasted thing, Antauri flung up an arm and took the stupid call. "I'm not here." he said, then quickly ended the call.

When the telephone buzzed once more, and when Antauri put on a hateful glare at the blasted speaker in the roof of his pod before actually answering, he received a very loud, "LIKE OMG! YOU'RE ANTAURI! ANTAURI YOU RULE I ABSOLUTELY LOVE LOVE _LOVE_ YOU FOREVER AND EVER I WILL NEVER STOP LUVING U! BLACK ROCKS! YOU ARE SO DARN HEROIC AND ALL YOUR MYSTERY COMPLETELY MAKES US GIRLS FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU LIKE WHO WOULDN'T?! AND YOU-"

Antauri lost it. A glowing claw appeared in the darkness, grabbed the whole bleeding contraption whilst completely ignoring the strong screws, yanked it from the pod wall, and flung it out and far, far away.

Of all the fangirls out there, he had to get a phone call from the one that uses Internet slang.

He always knew that built-in telephone was a bad idea.

**This chapter's for Far-Raiderz. Way back in some other story review, she put forward the idea that if Antauri was going to be kept awake from fangirls' phonecalls, she wouldn't want to miss it. So thanks for that.**

**And another thing, the fangirl/s in this chapter is/are fictional. Probably all the other chapters as well. No offence meant to anyone.**


	5. Doom Approaches

**A/N: Holidays are nearly over! Nooo! Argh! I'm doomed! Dooomed I say!**

**So sorry about the OOCness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show.**

Doom Approaches

Nova wasn't normally the one to run.

But then, these weren't normal circumstances.

Of course not. Nova had just been mobbed by a horde of psychotic fangirls.

But not only that. She had just been given... _Advice._

Said yellow little monkey burst into the Super Robot and made sure all entrances were securely sealed. Only then, did she lean against the wall and calm down a bit, panting. She didn't really relax completely, not yet.

"Uh, Nova, you okay?"

Nova shook her head. "No Otto, not okay. The- The _fangirls_ are _out there!_"

Indeed they were, a large crowd of Nova fans battering at the Super Robot's foot.

"They're making an attack already?!" Chiro was shocked out of his seat. **"Ready the canons!"**

"Chiro, I don't think that's nece-"

Chiro grabbed Gibson by the shoulders. "You don't think? You don't _think_ so?! Look at what they did to me! They're _dangerous_ and _deadly!!!_"

"Chiro's right in that sense, but we don't need to shoot them. I think they're just normal fangirls." Antauri said, once he had woken up and had a look of course. Then he just went right back to sleep.

"NO!" Nova yelled. "They're not regular fangirls! They ambushed me on patrol! They gave me _advice!_"

Before Nova could explain in more detail, there was a large bang on the Super Robot's exterior, louder than the clamouring of the fangirls.

"Nova, Sprx was on patrol with you, wasn't he?" Chiro asked.

Nova's eyes widened. "Oh my Shuggazoom, I lost Sprx on the way!"

"OI! Open up in there! They're at my _neck!_" a faint voice was heard.

"That'll be Sprx then."

As soon as the red monkey made it inside, he lay on the floor breathing hard and stayed there until Otto poked him.

"Okay, one, Otto, THAT HURT! And two, _Nova are you crazy?!_ Do you know what they did to me out there?"

"Hey, they were giving me _advice! _I had to get away! You know how dangerous they can be!" Nova turned to the rest of the Monkey Team. "You know what they did to me? It's really weird when they come at you in groups. There's the ones that just plain think I rule, and there's the ones that cheer me on to 'show those guys what for'. Plus the ones that egg me on to 'get with' one of you, on the team. Real scary those. Between the lot of them all screaming at me to either 'go for one of those cute monkeys', or to stay independent and strong and things like that... That's pretty scary advice! And when they come from fangirls... All jumping over each other to get a look at you..." Nova shuddered. "Then there's- There's-"

"Fanguys." Sprx finished for her. "A whole mob of them, they lost interest in Nova when she ran off trying to lose the other ones, and then they went for me! Said 'I oughta be treating Nova better'. Well they don't exactly live in the Super Robot with us you know. Beat me up real bad anyway." Bruises were all over Sprx's legs and arms. Sprx saw the rest of the team looking and said, "Not all of them were from Nova's fanguys though. A group of me own fangirls chased they boys off. _Then_ they went crazy over me. Pretty typical fangirl things, you don't need to know about that. Autographs, pictures, random clumps of fur..."

Nova smirked. "I heard them screaming for you to 'say that you like totally love Nova like before some other guy monkey does'. What a load of trash, and so many "like"s. Those fangirls are really getting annoying. And there are so many pairings involving me! I swear, it's tough. I bet I'm the one that gets hit hardest by those stupid girls."

"Yeah... Just plain trash..."

Nova had recovered from her attack with extraordinary speed and regained her normal fire. "I say we go out there and smash them to pieces! Maybe not you, Sprx, you're down pretty bad."

"I don't think we should..." Chiro said cautiously as he smeaked another look below. "Anyway, they're going to leave eventually. We can hit them from the inside just as well."

"CAN WE?!" Sprx and Nova both yelled.

Sprx quickly added, "Don't get me wrong, I ain't got nothing against some adoring fans. It's just the fanguys that freak me out..."

"I don't get what's wrong with fangirls either." Otto said. "Just a lot of screaming maybe, but they love us!"

"That's the thing Otto. They _completely_ love us. It's at a dangerous level!" Chiro took a breath. "Okay, we lay low until this entire thing blows over. That means no one goes outside the Super Robot, except for city patrols. At any other time, _no one leaves the Robot_."

Only silence was the monkeys' reply. Until at last, Sprx spoke up.

"We're all doomed, aren't we?"

**Okay, really really sorry about how it's so short and the OOCness. Chiro's scared for everyone's safety, Gibson's really tense, Antauri's mildly annoyed and just wishes they weren't there, Nova's a bit frightened but once she gets smashing I don't think she'll stop. And Sprx just doesn't like the fanguys. Otto's not doing much, and once he gets hit by the fangirls, he'll hardly be doing anything at all...**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Oh, was that me?**


	6. When the World Turns Upside Down

**A/N: Okay, I'm sick. Screw my shoddy immune system.**

**Disclaimer: Robot monkeys are cool... Oi, I really am not feeling well. Okay, I just don't own the show with them in it...**

When the World Turns Upside Down

Gibson didn't really want to disobey Chiro.

But after a week of no light of day excluding patrol shifts, that can really screw up your mind. So this was _sort of_ justified...

The blue monkey walked up the steps of the Shuggazoom City Library. After all the trouble of breaking out of the Super Robot, a short stroll just wouldn't suffice. Some historical biographies, maybe a bit of science-fiction...

Gibson quickly found a few books and went back outside. Perhaps a few chapters in one of his favourite places, up in the branches of a large tree, right next to the library. He'd have to keep a strict eye on the time though. Gibson held the books to his chest and ran head down towards the tree.

What happened next, came to Mr Hal Gibson as a bit of a shock.

His right foot painfully struck something, and then Gibson's world abruptly turned upside down and tipped him out of it.

------------

"Gibson's missing!"

"What do you mean he's _missing?_"

"I just realised now." Nova stressed. "I assumed he was in his lab all this time, but when I went to ask him something, he wasn't there!"

Chiro kneaded his forehead. "Okay then, we'll have to go out and look for him."

Otto shot up his arm. "I'll do it!"

"We'll all go. Let's Mobilize."

-----------

"Gibson! Hey Gibson! Ai ai ai, where can you be at a time like this?" Otto was walking the streets of Shuggazoom, and it was about an hour after sundown. On one paricular street, Otto glimpsed a shadowy shape.

"Otto? Is that you? I believe I need a little assistance!"

"Gibson!" Otto ran to the blue monkey. "What are you doing upside down?"

"It's a horridly complicated story." Gibson called back down. "Can you just get me down first? I'll explain later."

"Okay! Though I have no idea how you got up there." Otto brought out his green saws, but froze when he heard a squeal. It chilled him to the core, and it was _female_.

"AHHH! HOLY SHUGGAZOOM, THAT'S _OTTO! _GET HIM GIRLS!"

Otto's jaw dropped as a pack of screaming girls appeared around the corner and ran straight at him. They were all thinking basically the same thing. _HE'S SO CUTE!!!_

Quite a few of them couldn't take it and fainted during the run. "CAN'T...STAND...THE GREEN CUTENESS! ARGH!" The rest swarmed around the staring green monkey.

And then, they began to hug him.

"Agh!" Otto gasped. He was practically drowning in fangirl bodies, suffocated by the extreme hugs of fangirl death. "Can't...take...it anymore! So...many..._hugs_..." Then Otto collapsed onto the ground.

"Otto! Egad, he's not responding... Oh dear."

**Again, so very short. But finally, something actually happens! Wahoo!**

**Don't worry about Gibson and Otto, more on this event will be covered in the next chapter. And I'll shout non-existent ice-cream to anyone that can guess what happened to Gibson.**


	7. Casualties

**A/N: I missed the first day back at school! Whoa...**

**Disclaimer: The monkeys aren't mine. sniff cough...**

Casualties

Gibson had never been bungee jumping before. And after this, he was likely to never want to.

He was getting rather bored. Getting your foot caught in a noose, getting flung up into the air by a rope tied to one of the big old tree's branches, and being screamed and squealed at by fangirls for two hours, then for a further half an hour gently swinging upside down by your foot, which has been chafed horrendously by that accursed rope, is NOT very fun.

Curse those fangirls. They strung up that noose, trapped him, appeared from behind the surrounding greenery, then fought over the books he had borrowed, which he had dropped onto the grass. Some of them wanted to gather some of his DNA, some skin cells, a strand of fur if they were lucky, in an attempt to clone him for their own fangirly enjoyment. Another bunch just wanted to know what books he read. The remaining were left with the task of screaming deliriously at the blue monkey.

Quite annoying.

Gibson had nearly fainted with relief when he had spotted Otto. But...ah... They had encountered a problem. Otto was now unconscious, and Gibson was no better off.

He had to pray that a mob of Sprx fangirls didn't show up anytime soon. When Sprx rounded the corner and spotted Otto lying motionless on the kerb, the red monkey rushed straight towards his comrades, and noticed the unusual sight of Gibson hanging upside down from the branch of a tree.

"Let me guess..."

The blue monkey nodded.

Sprx sighed. He moved Otto up against the tree trunk, and set to the task of trying to get Gibson down. Preferably without causing him any head injury.

After a lot of hacking at the rope with any old thing Sprx could find, Gibson fell to the ground.

"_Ouch_, but at least I'm free. Those awful awful little girls..."

"Hey, I'm not the one with the saws."

"Speaking of which, how is he?"

Sprx turned to their green friend. "I'll reboot him." After two tries, Sprx frowned. "That's weird..."

"What?"

"He's not coming back to us..."

Gibson elbowed his way closer. "Let me try." After the same result, which is to say, _nothing_, Gibson and Sprx exchanged anxious looks with each other.

"Something very strange is happening here Sprx..."

"No kidding."

-----------------

When two monkeys ran into the Super Robot carrying a third between them, Chiro knew something was wrong. He had had a sudden realiseation that the Super Robot's communication signals were a lot stronger than his and the monkeys', and rushed straight back to the Super Robot to alert Gibson that they were out looking for him, and that he should do something to grab their attention.

Barely started, Gibson returned, along with Sprx. And they were both carrying Otto.

"Something's wrong with Otto!" Sprx panted. "He got mobbed, then he fainted."

"_He's not rebooting!!!"_ Gibson yelled.

"The fangirls got to him too?!"

"Gibson _and_ Otto."

"We can't explain now, Otto's in need of our attention." Gibson said firmly. "He simply isn't responding to the reboots we're giving him."

They all crowded around Otto on the floor.

"It's like he's in a coma or something..." Chiro said in wonder.

Antauri and Nova crashed in right about then. They too, were carrying a fallen friend.

"Jinmay!" Chiro yelled in shock.

"We found her in the street." Nova explained. "Unconscious and injured." she added sadly.

"We assume your fangirls attacked her." Antauri said.

Whatever they had done, it was pretty bad. A gaping hole was in Jinmay's leg, exposing the inner workings and circuitry. Her eyes were blank.

Chiro held his head in his hands. "What's our status?" he asked weakly.

"Otto is in a coma-like state, I have a slight dent in my helmet," Gibson said nervously. "And Jinmay is badly injured. Otto would be mending her..."

Chiro clenched his fist and scowled. "Then this...means...**war!**"

**Dun dada dun! Still too short for my liking though...**


	8. The HyperForce Declares War On Shuggazoo

**A/N: I'm getting really slack with replying to PMs and reviews with this story, so don't take it personally, because I am infuriatingly sick. Urgh... And sorry about the slow update as well! Plus I'm back at school despite the whole being sick thing...**

**Disclaimer: What do you think?**

The Hyper Force Declares War on Shuggazoom

Cherry slapped the offending fangirl. Hard.

"You moron! You were stupid enough to try and attack Chiro's _girlfriend?!_" She leant close and hissed, "No one messes with his girlfriend! Ya hear?!" Cherry put a hand to her forehead. "Urgh, they'll be after us now. We need to evacuate the Fangirl Cave. I'll have your rank for this- Uh, what was your name again?"

"Her name's Bethany, she's a junior in the Chiro Fangirl House, ma'am."

"Well I would think that was quite obvious Chiru." Cherry snapped. The High Fangirl groaned. "This has never happened in all my reign. No one has ever gone against my orders in this big a scale! And how many people did you drag along with you?"

"Nine others were involved."

"Does it look like I'm interoggating _you_, Chira?!"

"Sorry miss."

Cherry only sighed heavily. "Listen to me _very carefully..._"

------------

"Can we bring bazookas?"

"Do we even have a bazooka?"

"Never mind, we can get some explosives."

"Isn't that limited to only Shuggazoom government officials?"

"NEVER MIND! Just grab anything heavy, hard, sharp or _pointy!"_

"What do we do with Otto?"

Conversation went on and off like this for quite a while.

"I don't what or how long it takes," Chiro said sternly. "I want those girlies hunted down and slaughtered!"

Gibson and Sprx were attempting to track down a girl, which would eventually lead them to what they wanted. They were using some lip gloss they had scraped off Otto's helmet. It was a little hard not to notice. Shiny and pink.

Nova was readying any weapon she could get her paws on, however crude. Antauri was levitating the larger cutlery knives out of Nova's reach. Otto and Jinmay were still knocked out for some unkown reason, lying on beds in the Medical Bay.

Chiro was, well, Chiro was about to lead the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! to war.

--------------

"Chiro, we have some new developments." Gibson informed.

"What?"

"Turns out we didn't need to track down and interrogate a fangirl." Sprx smirked. "Gibson suddenly remembered something from when he was hanging upside down from a tree. Tell them Gibson."

Gibson flushed. "Opposite from where I was hanging was a wooden tomato stake in the ground with the words, 'Shuggazoom Fangirl Club' scrawled on the side."

Chiro spluttered. "They were that careless?!"

"Did I mention that it was in orange texta?"

Chiro grinned. This was going too well.

"Chiro!" Nova ran up to him, panting. "It took a while, but I got a hold of the knives from the kitchen! And I stole Antauri's antique samurai broadswords."

"WHAT?!"

"And that big length of bamboo. That baby'll pack a _sweet_ punch."

"That's _decorative!!!_"

Chiro nodded, impressed. "So list what we have."

Nova took a breath. "Five miniature rocket launchers, fourteen hand grenades, a handful of plastic explosive, Antauri's swords, the big bamboo stick, a sackful of knives and forks that could come in handy..." Nova took another breath. "And a monkey in a pear tree."

Chiro nearly gasped. "Excellent Nova. Good job." The boy patted the monkey on the head then floated away, very happy with things.

Nova raised an eyebrow at Chiro's behaviour, but shrugged, ran up to him, and stuffed the grenades down his shirt.

------------

"Right! Nobody move! This is a raid!"

The dust settled to their ankles, and Chiro scanned the enormous chamber in front of him for signs of fangirl life. The monkeys looked expectantly at their leader, waiting for a split second signal to charge. Antauri had reclaimed his broadswords in a defiant vow that no one else would use them to obliterate some innocent children (but never mentioning that the fangirls were at all innocent or about his own use of the weapons), and everyone else had one of the miniature rocket launchers, for which no one knew how or where Nova had gotten them. Scary.

The Monkey Team slowly stepped through the hole in the stone wall made by the explosion. Chiro kicked rubble out of his way, then squinted and rolled his shoulders, then suddenly remembered that Otto hanging on his back, tucked inside a blanket tied to the boy. That and the fact that he was a walking explosion waiting to happen.

He saw nothing. No giggling girls waiting to jump on them. No screaming girls to pummel for a bit. Devoid of anything of the sort.

The Fangirl Cave was empty.

They were on the podium, with a view of the entire Fangirl Cave. But it was empty. Well, a few upturned chairs and a stage with a microphone and lectern. Okay, a _lot_ of chairs and a lectern, which for some reason had a scrap of paper on it.

Chiro walked slowly towards it, and the monkeys followed. Chiro picked up the piece of paper. And he read it. Quick words, messy ones, scrawled in a hurry. But defiantly annoying.

_Not today Monkey Team_

Chiro nearly swore, but stopped himself.

_Some girls have made a video that they would like to see and put it on the Internet. The link's on the back._

Chiro didn't turn over the paper. He showed the note to the monkeys, who were a bit disappointed, but made themsleves busy by kicking over a few more chairs.

"I _hate_ those fangirls!" Chiro hissed.

No one argued with him.

**I really don't like that ending. That's why there's another chapter.**


	9. WAR! Of the Shippings

**A/N: As requested/idea put forward... When shippings get messy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHFG. Can't say it any more blunt. And I don't own that Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster either. It's all yours Mr Adams.**

War! Of the Shippings

"Are you sure about this Chiro?"

"Well we might as well get it over with. Maybe we should have seen it sooner, who knows."

The Monkey Team huddled around Chiro's little laptop as he typed in the link.

"LIKE OHMIGOSH!" The girl on the screen was grinning insanely. "HI, WE'RE THE INFAMOUS FANGIRL ORDER! SO SORRY YOU DIDN'T GET A WARM WELCOME WHEN YOU BARGED YOUR WAY IN. YOU HAVE GOTTEN IN RIGHT? ANYWAY, WE'RE HIDING OUT UNDER THE FANGIRL UNDERGROUND!"

"Turn it off Chiro." Nova begged.

"Even their thoughts are in capitals!" Otto, who had only recently recovered from the hugs of fangirl death and rebooted up, held his head in agony.

"ANYWAY, I HAVE BEEN-"

"WE!"

"OKAY OKAY. WE HAVE BEEN WAITING A LONG LONG TIME TO SAY THIS!" The girl, along with some others in the background, took a big breath and_ screamed_**, "SPOVA TOTALLY ROCKS!"**

Sprx leaned forward with mild interest in what they were going to say.

"NO IT DOES NOT!" Another girl walked into the shot, her fists raised. **"OTTOVA IS JUST PLAIN CUTE!"**

Otto's eyes widened a little and he too inched closer to the sccreen.

"ARE YOU CRAZY WOMAN?! **SPOVA RULES THE HOUSE! I MEAN SUPER ROBOT! WHATEVER, SPRX**_** ANNIHILATES **_**OTTO!"**

"COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT!"

"YOU'RE ALL INSANE!" a third party yelled. The statement was obvious, the whole lot of fangirls well on the way to total insanity or already there. **"ANTAURI SHALL WIN NOVA'S HEART! FOR WE ANTOVA SHIPPERS WILL STAND UNITED AND FIGHT TO THE DEATH FOR OUR ROBOT MONKEY LOVE!"**

"Sweet mother of tofu..." Antauri whispered.

**"FORGET ABOUT ROBOT MONKEY LOVE, SPRX AND NOVA **_**BELONG **_**TOGETHER! IT'S **_**TRUE **_**LOVE, SO**_** IN YOUR FACE**_** LESSER SHIPS!"**

Sprx gave a small smile and shifted closer to Nova, only to be pushed right back to where he came by Otto's finger. He glared, but at least Otto didn't pull a move on the poor female. It was tough enough for her before.

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU, JUST SHUT UP!" Gee that screen shot was getting crowded. **"GIBOVA WILL SHINE THROUGH! GIBSON AND NOVA WILL BE TOGETHER!" **the girl screamed at the ceiling.

Gibson looked horrified. Nova had been to the absolute other end of 'horror' ages ago.

"NO NO NO! **MANDARIN IS NOVA'S SWEETHEART!**"

"I DON'T SEE WHAT THE BIG DEAL IS. **NOW CHIRO AND JINMAY, THAT IS **_**SO**_** SWEET AND ROMANTIC!**"

"OH MY SHUGGAZOOMIAN BEEF, SHE'S ONE OF THOSE CHINMAY SUPPORTERS!"

A gang of Chiro fangirls swarmed around the Chinmay fan. "YOU TRAITOR! WE ALL WANT CHIRO! HOW DARE YOU SUPPORT THE CHINMAY PAIRING?!"

The Chinmay girl screamed hideously as the Chiro fangirls closed in.

"NO WAY! **CHIRO AND NOVA ARE GONNA END UP TOGETHER, I JUST KNOW IT!**"

The entire load of girls, and there were many, just looked over and simply said, "She's delusional."

Chiro shook his head and switched off the computer. The monkeys went out of the room and on their dfferent ways. Nova needed a nice strong drink.

"I _really_ hate those fangirls." the yellow monkey said. Then she took a swig from her Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster that she had just gotten a hold of. A big one. By Shuggazoom she really needed it.

**That's all the non-slash shippings. That's the end of this story too. Thank you everybody for reading!**


End file.
